


Feeling Nothing

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil is missing Sara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to "Not Alone"

Grissom swirled the scotch letting the ice clink against the glass diluting the alcohol. He was due at Brass's for dinner in an hour. He knew what his friend was doing and he appreciated the effort Jim was making so he wouldn't feel so alone.

He remembered Sara once telling him he had no feelings and nothing got through to him. She'd gotten through all those years ago. She just hadn't known. She'd leaned otherwise over the years. Right now he felt like that man she'd accused him of being all those years ago. He felt numb since she left.


End file.
